Mi niña bonita
by Carl Alexander Cullen
Summary: Todos humanos - Carlisle Cullen es un ejecutivo que tiene todo, casado con una hermosa esposa, hijos a los que adora . En pocas palabras una vida perfecta pero todo aquello cambia cuando Carmen, su cuñada vuelve a la familia.
1. Toda historia tiene un comienzo

**Declaimer: Los personajes no son mios y la historia esta basado en una novela. **

**N|A: Espero que lo disfruten y si les gusto que me dejen un cometario. Los primeros 10 capitulos están escritos. Cuando llegue a los primeros 4 comentarios seguire con el siguiente capítulos. **

**Toda historia tiene un comienzo.**

**Febrero de 1990**

Modelos, actores, sonidistas, ayudantes de cámara, directores y guaridas. Siempre había mucha gente a mi alrededor, desde hacía un tiempo que me había acostumbrado a que todos mis días fueran así. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Quería decir que siempre estaba rodeado de gente que corría de un lado para el otro en el lugar en donde trabaja y realmente no era para menos, yo era uno de los dueños de la corporación Cullen y Asociados, una de las agencias más importantes que había aquí en Italia. Para mí la mejor empresa de publicidad y comercio de Europa.

-**Corten, no me ha gustado para nada muchachos, vamos hacer de nuevo la escena** – miré a mi hermano Eleazar que estaba dirigiendo nuestro último proyecto, un comercial de una marca muy reconocida de ropa interior – **Recuerden que tienen que vender, el producto no se venden solo muchachos, todo es markenting y nosotros estamos para esto , para vender así que ustedes tienen que convencer para que este producto se siga vendiendo , son la cara de este producto** – Hablo mi hermano bastante serio mirando a la pareja de modelos, una chica y un chico – **vamos todos a sus puestos ¡Acción! **– gritó él y la sala en un solo segundo volvió a estar en silencio para que los actores digieran sus líneas a la cámara.

Sali de aquel estudio para caminar por los pasillos. Confiaba en mi hermano, Eleazar era la cabeza de la empresa y como buen jefe y guía hacia su trabajo excelente. Yo todavía estaba aprendiendo cual era mi oficio allí, tomaba los trabajos más sencillos para ir aprendiendo pero aun me faltaba demasiado para poder ser como él, sentía una gran admiración por mi hermano mayor.

Me eche ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire antes de seguir con mi trabajo. Cuando llegue al frente del ascensor apreté el botón para llamarlo y me puse a silbar una canción que había escuchado en la radio. No me gustaba demasiado tener que esperar pero subir por las escaleras me iba a matar.

-**Déjenme pasar que les estoy diciendo que conozco a Carmen** – escuche una voz chillona detrás de mí pero no hice caso omiso aquel grito ya que seguramente vendría de la entrada. Había tantas adolescentes que querían conocer a sus artistas favoritos o actores que se inventaban cada cuento.

-**Nadie entra sin autorización señorita** –le contesto uno de los guardias de la entrada con una voz firma, esos tipos sí que metían miedo.

- **En eso tienen razón, me parece muy bien que hagan su trabajo porque son guardias de seguridad pero déjenme pasar que soy la hermana de Carmen Platt** –la voz chillona volvió a sonar esta vez un poco más dulce y sus palabras me llamarón bastante la atención. Así que termine por mirar por arriba de mi hombro para ver quién era la dueña de aquella voz y decía ser la hermana de mi cuñada. Observe en silencio que se trataba de una chica de no más diecisiete años. Tal vez tendría menos

-**¿Tiene algún tipo de identificación? **– le preguntó uno de los guardias.

-**No, no tengo ninguno de mis identificaciones aquí. Por favor yo simplemente quiero hablar con mi hermana pero está bien si ustedes no me dejan, me iré** **pero los voy acusar con mi hermana cuando pueda hablar con ella - **la jovencita la respondió a los guardias colocando una sonrisa un tanto inocente en sus labios.

A pesar de que el ascensor se estaba demorando la conversación entre la muchacha y los guardias me estaba llamando mucho la atención. Hice un pequeño levantamiento de ceja mientras observaba los movimientos de aquella chica, algo iba hacer y no estaba tan equivocado. La hermana de Carmen, si es que era la hermana, se estaba dando la medía vuelta para abandonar el lugar pero cuando todos creímos se iba a ir, ella se giro y empezó a correr nuevamente hacia nosotros para adentrarse en el establecimiento evadiendo a los guardias con bastante agilidad.

Había que reconocer que aquello había sido muy astuto de su parte. Me sonreí y camine hacia donde estaba ella, ya era momento que actuara yo y le ahorrara la vergüenza a los guaridas. Tanta seguridad para que una muchacha les ganara. Realmente parecieran soldaditos de juguetes.

Pero cuando yo creía que la chica los estaba ridicudilizando aun más, uno de los dos hombres tomo a la chica por la cintura levantándola del suelo con bastante facilidad aunque ella comenzó a dar gritos pidiendo que la bajaran.

-**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?** – pregunte intentando ponerme serio y no reírme, pero esto se me hacía tan difícil luego de haber visto toda la situación desde al lado del elevador. Y la chica aún ponía resistencia para que los guardias la suelten.

-**Señor **– ambos hombres me miraron y se colocaron firmes como si yo fuese algún tipo de oficial mientras que la chica seguía en su propio mundo intentado safarse.

-**¿Quién es esta señorita? **–pregunte y ella se soltó por fin del grandote pegándole en el hombro con bastante ímpetu.

-**Soy la hermana de Carmen Platt y ellos señor no me dejaban pasar…-** dijo bastante fastidiosa arreglándose la falda escocesa del uniforme del colegio que ni siquiera me estaba mirando. Ella estaba muy alterada y enojada. Vaya que tenía carácter aquella niña

-**Soy Carlisle Cullen** –miré a los guaridas haciéndoles una seña que se fueran y me presente estirando mi mano hacia donde estaba ella – **soy el hermano de Eleazar **

En aquel momento ella dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y me quedo mirando con bastante sorpresa mientras que sus mejillas comenzaba a presentar un sonrojo bastante notorio. La vergüenza seguramente.

Ella tomo mi mano con bastante fuerza y me dedico una sonrisa.

-**Soy Esme, Esme Platt** -su voz había dejado de ser tan chillona, ahora se escuchaba mucho más dulce.

-**Encantado de conocerla señorita Platt** – le sonreí y luego mire hacia los guardias - **¿Y ustedes por qué no dejaron pasar a la señorita ¿ ha? Digan que no fue mi hermano el que vio este escándalo porque os aseguro que los hubiera retado o despedido. Dejarse ganar por una niña. **– rete a mis guardias

-**No soy una niña.-** mascullo Esme

-**Tampoco parece que fueras a ser mayor de edad, lo siento pero tu estatura tampoco te favorece pequeña** – levante una de mis cejas y ella no dijo nada pero su cara me lo decía todo, quizás le había tocado un poco en el orgullo – **No importa, vamos que te llevo a donde esta mi hermano.**

Hice una seña para que ella me acompañara hasta el ascensor, al que había llamado con anterioridad pero que con tanto espectáculo había vuelto a perder. Suspire antes de volver apretar el botón que llama al ascensor y ambos nos quedamos esperando en silencio al ascensor hasta que nos toco subir.

-**Así que tu eres la hermana de Carmen, es bueno conocerte solo sabía de ti por tu nombre, ella te menciona mucho** – dije en tono dulce para romper el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros y luego lo que le decía era la pura verdad, Carmen la mencionaba mucho y se notaba que quería mucho a su hermana.

-**Si lo sé, yo también se dé usted señor Cullen **– contesto ella bien cortito y casi inaudible.

Su voz se iba perdiendo pero había logrado escuchar algo sobre unas fotos y lindo o algo así realmente no se qué fue lo que dijo. Era como si ella se estuviese hablando

-**Debe ser genial trabajar en un lugar así ¿No? **– me preguntó ella bastante entusiasmada

-**Si **– conteste sin emoción, estaba muy acostumbrado a esto que no le encontraba gracia al trabajo a veces. Es más a veces soñaba con un trabajo simple y común, sin tanta gente reconocida. Mucha frivolidad.

-**Me refiero a que usted siempre está rodeado de actores y gente muy famosa, sale en revistas y va a fiestas importantes **

-**Si la mayoría de veces** **- **intentaba meterme en la mente de alguien de su edad. Seguramente salir de fiesta en fiesta era lo que todo el mundo quería en la adolescencia pero yo me había terminado asqueando un poco de esa vida.

- **¿y…?**

La pregunta de Esme me hizo mirarla de forma rara, arrugando mi ceja no había entendido para nada . Me encogí de hombros pesando

-**¿Y? **

-**Y que seguro tienes novia.** – agregó ella y sacudí la cabeza. Así que iba por ese lado, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que me quería preguntar eso.

-**No, no tengo novia, tengo esposa…**- le conteste dedicándole una sonrisa de costado – **estoy casado, no hace mucho tiempo… es más creo que salió en las revistas ** –agregué bastante contento. Me sentía tan bien de estar casado que no podía imaginarme la vida sin mi esposa

Mire hacia el visor del ascensor y este marco que habíamos llegado al piso número cinco en donde quedaba la oficina de mi hermano. Una parte de mi agradecía que fuera así, no quería más preguntas. No es que la chica me fuera molesta solo que no me gustaba hablar de mi propia vida privada.

-**Ven sígueme que te llevo al despacho de Eleazar** – la chica me siguió detrás observando todo y le abrí la puerta del despacho que le pertenecía a mi hermano en aquel piso – **Espera aquí , puedes sentarte y ponerte cómoda cualquier cosa que necesites se lo pides a la secretaria** – Esme se adentro en el despacho e hice que tomara asiento – **Si me disculpas es hora del almuerzo y …**

-**¿Me dejaras sola? **– la mire y dude unos segundos, me había dado un poco de culpa no poder quedarme con ella hasta que llegara mi hermano pero tenía planes.

-**Si es que…**

Estaba por darle las explicaciones correspondientes a Esme del porqué me tenía que ir a almorzar cuando mi hermosa esposa apareció por el pasillo y bobamente me sonreí mirando hacia el corredor.

-**Carlisle vamos que tengo hambre** – ella me hablo colocando su mejor cara, con aquella sonrisa que me mataba e hice un pequeño gesto con la mano para que esperara

-**Ahí voy Suplicia** –mire a mi esposa y luego a Esme un poco apurado **– ya sabes cualquier cosa se lo pides a la secretaria.**

Mi mujer movida por la curiosidad avanzo por el pasillo hasta donde yo me encontraba aun sosteniendo la puerta del despacho de mi hermano y me miro bastante confundida e interrogantes. Luego miró hacia adentro de la habitación

-**¿Quién es esa niña? **–Me pregunto en voz baja Suplicia mirando a Esme con aquella curiosidad que se podía ver en sus ojos.

-**Es la hermana de Carmen, salúdala** – le conteste en el mismo tono de voz bajo para que la cuñada de mi hermano no nos escuchara.

-**Buenas tardes señorita Platt** – Suplicia saludo a Esme bastante atenta con una sonrisa algo triunfante y luego me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos – **ahora si vámonos Carlisle**

No pude hacer nada más que saludarla a Esme con la mano que me quedaba libre ya que estaba siendo jalado por mi esposa quien parecía ser que tenía mucha hambre porque en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos a los pies del elevador

-**Parece ser que tienes hambre**

-**Sí, no he tomado desayuno tú tío me arruino el desayuno en la mañana** – llamo al ascensor.

- **¿Qué pedirás en la cafetería?** – pregunte mirándola, iba a obviar el comentario contra mi tío esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien. Había aprendido que mejor era no preguntar sobre aquello.

-**¿Cómo que cafetería Carlisle? **– Me miro indignada, el frio había llegado a esparcirse por mi cuerpo al verla y escucharla – **me llevaras a un restaurant.**

-**Pero amor debo volver a trabajar no puedo irme tan lejos**

Ella hizo un puchero y di un suspiro. Cuando te ponen una cara así es difícil decir que no. Era una odisea decir no y no morir en el intento.

- **Bien, bien has ganado solo porque no me gusta ver esa cara en tú rostro… **-las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a mi hermano quien al vernos no puse una de sus mejores cara sino todo lo contrario – **Vamos a un restaurant** – le anuncie a Eleazar y este miró a Suplicia durante un segundo para luego regresar la mirada y mirarme a mi de manera significativa.

Algo que no iba a dejar que pasara era que mi hermano se metiera en la relación que tenia con mi esposa, yo no me metía en su vida, él tampoco podía meterse en la mía, no era lo más justo

– **Tu cuñada te está esperando en tu oficina **– agregué antes de Eleazar me pudiese decir algo más o retarme. Los hermanos mayores a veces abusaban de aquello.

**-¿Esme está aquí?**

-**Sí, te está esperando** –entre en el ascensor luego de mi esposa me gire para ver a mi hermano mientras le daba al botón de planta baja – **luego del almuerzo nos hablamos.**

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Suplicia me dio un beso bastante intenso el cual se lo devolví. Estaba completamente y totalmente enamorado de mi esposa y estaba seguro que aquel sentimiento no iba a desaparecer así como si nada.

**-¿Cundo hay turno con el obstetra?** – pregunte bastante curioso mientras me miraba en el espejo del ascensor para limpiándome el rímel del labio inferior.

-**La semana que viene** – me respondió ella con un tono dulce mientras se acercaba para ayudarme con el rímel.

-**Bien ordenare mis horarios para poder asistir, no quiero perderme para nada conocer a mi primer hijo **– la mire y le tome la mano para que fuéramos

Almorzamos en uno de los restaurantes que estaban de moda y luego no sé cómo pero fui arrastrado a ir de compras con Suplicia. Pero todo estaba permitido para mi esposa, no llevaba más seis meses de embarazo y había que terminar de comprarle las cosas al bebe. De todas maneras no sabía cómo decirle que no.

Me tuve que disculpar con Eleazar y Carmen por faltar a la hora del té, ya que ellos habían organizado aquella hora para que termináramos unos presupuestos pero la verdad era que se me había ido todo el tiempo entre Suplicia, las compras y el futuro de mi hijo.

A las diez de la noche estaba de nuevo en la mansión de la familia, todos ya habían cenando así que no tuve otra opción que cenar en la cocina en compañía de los empleados de la casa. Un niño bien no tenía que comer con la servidumbre pero visto que nadie me había esperado, peor era comer solo en la habitación. Suplicia ya dormía así que ni siquiera podía contar con sus caricias o su compañía

-**Señor Carlisle ¿Quiere postre? **

-**No gracias** – negué con la cabeza

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y mi hermano entro a la cocina con aquella cara de pocos amigos. Ya se venía el reto, de eso estaba más que seguro.

- **¿Tan tarde por aquí cenando?**

-**Estaba terminado las ideas para la publicidad que rodaremos mañana** – tome lo que quedaba de mi vaso de coca cola y camine hasta el lava plato para dejarlo allí.

- **¿Y tú amada esposa no te espero?** – aquella pregunta había sonado bastante maliciosa. Pero no debía enojarme él solo quería molestarme y nada más.

- **Vamos Eleazar no entiendo porque te cae tan mal Suplicia.**

-**Tú sabes hay algo que no me cierra de ella, su idea de que tuvo un accidente y ese tipo de cosas, no que va yo no soy tonto. Carlisle tu apenas sabes de su pasado y te casaste. Deberías haber usado la cabeza **

- **¿Me estás diciendo que soy tonto?** – lo miré fijamente a la cara arrugando mi entrecejo.

-**Cálmate, no, estás en lo correcto hermano mío. Tú le crees cualquier cosa que ella te diga, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo hermano, que es tú esposa la amas y le crees como buen esposo, pero yo si hubiera sido tu hubiera averiguado más de ella antes de casarme.** – Eleazar elevo su mano para colocarla sobre mi hombro y me dio una palmada.

-**¿Por qué? **- me quede pesando durante unos segundos. Sus ojos me decían que sabía algo que yo no, eso era sumamente molesto - **Lo dices de tal manera que, yo pensaba que el único que podía llegar a creerme eras tú que te has casado con una mujer simple como Carmen, pero no, me doy cuenta que eres igual al tío Marcus, no los entiendo y tampoco quiero entenderlos, ustedes no quieren a Suplicia en la familia pero yo lo he decidido y ya esta es mi esposa y estamos esperando un hijo.** – me corrí del camino de mi hermano y salí de la cocina estaba seguro que amaba a mi esposa pero tenía mis dudas. Maldita manipulación psicológica de mi hermano sobre mí.

…**.**

Ahora que han pasado los años, me siento culpable de no haberles hecho caso ni a ti hermano y ni al tío Marcus. Ambos me decían que no era la mujer para mí. Pero estaba ciego, estaba enamorado y no hay nada más que te ciegue en el mundo que el amor. Hay Eleazar escucho tú voz repitiéndome una y otra vez aquellas palabras, cuando él me contaba que sabia cosas que desconocía de mi propia esposa. Que ella, mi amada esposa no era tan buena como creíamos, mejor dicho como creía.

Ojala hermano pudiera yo decirte cuánta razón tenias.


	2. Mi historia

Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos y la historia está basado en una novela por si les suena conocida de algún lado.

N|A: Muchas gracias por los comentarios es bueno saber que me leen. Eso me pone Happy. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y si les gusto que me dejen un cometario como hicieron antes. Como dije los primeros 10 capítulos están escritos. Cuando llegue a los primeros 4 comentarios seguiré con el siguiente capítulos. Ya saben ;)

**Mi historia**

**Actualidad**

-**¡Pero mira que mujer! **– Aro me exclamo al lado del oído, no sé a quién andaba mirando pero lo que tenía claro es que es que yo estaba mirando unos papeles de un negocio que estábamos por cerrar para una teleserie en vez de quedarme colgado de la puerta mirando anda saber tú a quien.

-**Me alegro** – le conteste un tanto monótono ya que estaba sumergido en mi lectura.

-**Pero Carlisle te alegrarías si la vieras…** - Estaba más que seguro que mi amigo y colega tenía la vista puesta en alguna de las modelo o actrices que andaban dando vuelta por aquí.

-**Te recuerdo que por lo menos yo estoy felizmente casado** – seguí con aquel tono tan indiferente leyendo el papel. No es que no me quisiera "alegrar" la vista pero tenía que cerrar el negocio importante como para estar perdiendo tiempo en mirar a chicas semi desnudas por ahí.

-**Si yo también no me quejo pero dime cual es mi culpa si hay mujeres tan bellas, ciego no me puedo quedar** - levante la vista para ver a quien miraba y no vi más que la puerta abierta de uno de los set de grabación.

-**Aro están grabando ten un poco de respeto y haz menos ruido ¿Quieres?** – Dije señalándole el cartel que decía "aire" y con eso quería decir cierre la boca.

-**Ah claro que tú no te puedes quejar porque tienes un hermosa mujer a tú lado pero…** – saco la vista de quien fuera que estuviera viendo para verme a mi

-**Maggie es una hermosa mujer también y es muy buena además, yo tampoco me quejaría si estuviera casado con ella** – me encogí levemente de hombros para volver a mirar los números del presupuesto

-**Pero no te has casado con ella, me he casado yo y si es una buena mujer no te puedo discutir aquello pero no me estoy quejando estoy disfrutando de la vista ven, mira de quien te hablo **

Me di por vencido ya que si le seguía con la conversación Aro de todas maneras me iba hablar de quien estaba mirando. Yo a veces intentaba entender porque andaba mirando a mujeres fuera del matrimonio. Y a veces me daban ganas de hasta pegarle por como mirara a nuestras modelos.

-**De acuerdo de acuerdo, echare un miradita haber quien es y así me dejas de romper la paciencia de una buena vez.**

Suspire y me acerque con paso lento hacia Aro para poder ver por arriba de su hombro. Dos personas habían en el plato de ensayo frente a una cámara, parecía que estaban haciendo una audición. Si bien era el jefe de la compañía no me sabía con exactitud todo lo que hacían aquí. Claro que no, era mucho para mi cabeza. Solo me sabía lo importante y con lo importante me refería al cierre de los números. Había que cuidar del dinero que teníamos

-**¿Qué tú me quieres a mi? **– Pregunto una mujer de cabellos color caramelo y sentí que de algún lado la tenia, que la conocía, era una hermosa mujer pero a la distancia en la que estaba no podía ver demasiado bien sus rasgos pero estaba seguro que de quien me habla Aro, era de aquella actriz –**Si es así demuéstramelo dejando a tu esposa **

-**Si es lo que me pides mi reina lo hare, te demostrare que yo te amo –** el hombre se acerco a ella y le dio un beso muy apasionado y muy real por cierto. ¿Cómo podían besarse los actores como nada? Los actores y los músicos eran una parte de la sociedad que no entendía, tenían una vida demasiada libertina para mi gusto.

De todas maneras sin entender el porqué al ver aquella escena una parte de mí ser aquello no le había agradado demasiado.

-**¿Quién es? **– pregunte en susurro a mi socio

-**No sé** – me contesto Aro intentando no alzar su voz.

-**Se supone que tú eres quien contrata a la gente que trabaja en esta compañía**.

-**Se supone que tú eres el dueño, eres el que tiene la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa** – me contesto él bastante molesto y luego me miro con una de esas sonrisas triunfantes que solía comprar a las mujeres – **además me encargo de las modelos no de las actrices y de nuestras clientas mas bellas **.

- **Y yo no me sé me todo los que trabajan aquí, no soy el jefe del mes eso lo tengo bien claro. **– me encogí de hombros. Sabía que como jefe a veces dejaba demasiado que desear no podía ser como mi padre.

Nos quedamos callados viendo como seguía la escena y yo intentaba agudizar la vista haber si con eso lograba darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Si ese rosto de algún lado lo tenía, yo sabía que la conocía de alguna parte pero ¿De a dónde?

-**¿Esto es de una novela? **– pregunté en voz baja

-**Me parece que sí, es el casting de la novela que tienes allí en tus manos el contrato Carlisle **– este me miro bastante sorprendido. Estaba más que adelanto el contrato así que supongo que las audiciones estaban haciéndose por algo.

Ella movió un poco el pelo descubriéndose la cara y allí fue en ese momento en el que me pude dar cuenta de quién era. ¿Cómo era que no me había dado cuenta antes?

-**No puede ser…-** dije más para mí que para Aro pero como prácticamente estaba arriba de su espalda me escucho.

-**¿Qué cosa no puede ser? Me estoy perdiendo no estoy dentro de tu cabeza**

-**Es la hermana de Carmen** –le conteste atónito echándome un poco para atrás como si necesitara aire. ¿Qué raro no?

-**¿La hermana de tu cuñada? **–se hecho para atrás y me miro, pero aquella sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en sus labios estaba a un paso de pegarle a Aro. No podía sobre pasarse con la hermana de Carmen – **Pero ustedes no se hablan con la familia de tu cuñada desde…**

-**Lo sé la última vez nos vimos para el funeral de mi hermano pero eso, ha pasado tanto tiempo y ella era casi una niña** – conteste sin quitar mi vista del plato en donde se encontraba ella **– no sé si una niña pero nos llevamos unos años de diferencia…cuatro ó cinco años tal vez.**

Lo mire por unos segundos recordándome aquel desagradable momento en mi vida, el funeral de mi hermano, de mi querido hermano. Negué con la cabeza para que aquellos tristes pensamientos no me invadieran y volví mi vista al set para fijarme en Esme.

-**No se para que papel esta audicionando pero creo que podría conseguírselo, lo ha hecho bien ¿no? **– esos comentarios de mi socio que más que ver el talento de la persona veía otras cosas como la belleza. Cuantos contratos había firmado por belleza gracia a los comentaros de quien era como un hermano para mí.

-**si, claro que si se ve buena actriz** **– **tampoco lo iba a inflar ni dar más cuerda a sus pensamientos porque me daba miedo saber que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Juraba que si él se desubicaba lo atendía.

Le tendí el contrato a Aro para que lo tomase, me había dado cuenta que se lo había pasado con mucho fervor. Me acomode un poco el saco y entre en el set de estudio en donde estaban llevando a cabo la actuación. Si quizás era un capricho ó tal vez no pero si ella era la hermana de mi cuñada y bueno podría ayudarla a conseguir el papel que estaba buscando. Después de todo Carmen siempre había sido una maravilla conmigo

-**Bravo **– aplaudí llegando al borde de la recreación de la habitación en donde se encontraba Esme y el otro actor. – **Que excelente escena** – mire hacia los productores –** Yo no sé mucho de esto pero la verdad si fuera por mi deberían contratar a la señora Platt en este mismo momento, tiene un potencial increíble.**

-**Señorita…-**escuche su voz.

-**Señorita Platt** – me corregí dedicándole una sonrisa y luego volví a mirar a los productores – **estábamos allá en el fondo con mi socio pasando por la puerta y al ver la escena juro que nos hemos quedado parados mirando como la actriz aquí presente llevaba a cabo su papel a la perfección, hay que reconocer que no soy de mirar novelas pero si me ha logrado captar a mí que no soy fan de las novelas yo me apostaría que ella hará un buen trabajo con la audiencia televisiva ¿No Aro?** – le pregunte a mi amigo quien se había quedado un poco más atrás pero sabía que él estaba atento a la conversación. Él no se perdía ni una.

-**Por supuesto además de que el señor Cullen no lo dijo pero miren que belleza, hay que estar ciego si no la contratan**.

Los productores nos miraron y luego miraron a quienes hacían el trabajo de la elección del reparto de actores. Lo discutieron unos minutos con el director y el guionista. Por más que intentaba afilar el oído para escuchar de qué se trataba no podía escuchar nada.

-**Si a ustedes señores les ha gusto, pues ….-**miraron a la mujer – **Esme Platt el papel es tuyo y bueno tomemos un descanso para retomar en veinte minutos, como escucharon en veinte minutos todos aquí para seguir con la búsqueda del resto del elenco** – dijo quien era el asistente de director.

El set se quedo casi vacío en pocos minutos mientras que Aro y yo esperábamos que Esme tomara sus cosas.

-**Señorita Platt desde ahora en más soy su admirador** – dijo mi amigo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano. Me preguntaba cómo era que Maggie no le decía nada. Aro era demasiado gentil…exageradamente gentil con las mujeres. Cada matrimonio era un mundo y uno no debía meterse en aquellas cosas.

-**Muchas gracias señor… **- un leve sonrojo se noto en las mejillas de la hermana de mi cuñado

-**Aro, Aro Vulturi para servirle** –hizo una pequeña reverencia y yo arrugué las cejas. Demasiado caballeroso repito.

-**Gracias caballero** – ella le dedico una sonrisa

-**¿Cómo estas Esme? Tanto tiempo sin verte, te ves muy bien **– le sonreí aunque bueno me habían salido las palabras una detrás de la otra sin poder poner un freno aquello. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Ah sí claro, tenía que frenar a Aro y sus avances.

-**Muchas gracias Carlisle, si demasiado tiempo sin vernos, digamos que muchos años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Yo he estado muy bien ¿Y tú?**

-**Que bueno, muy bien por suerte luego del desafortunado accidente de mi hermano pues las cosas se calmaron pero por gracias a Dios ahora estamos todos bien** – le sonreí de costado.

Aro nos miro y comenzaba a ponerse un tanto intranquilo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-**Si ustedes me disculpan me tengo que ir a un almuerzo y ya estoy llegando tarde** – me dio de nuevo el contrato y se despidió de Esme con un beso en el dorso de la mano de nuevo.- **nos vemos hermosa dama, Carlisle nos vemos luego.**

-**Adiós –** le dije y me puse el contrato debajo del brazo mientras me acomodaba al lado de Esme - **¿Y tú tienes planes para el almuerzo?** –le pregunte ya que era la hora de comer y la verdad que ya tenía hambre. Desde las seis de la mañana despierto a las doce el medio día ya me estaba picando el estomago.

-**No, pero no te preocupes por mí que debo irme a mi casa** – Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí de lado. Parecía que también estaba apurada por algo.

-**Bueno te llevo almorzar y luego te llevo a tu casa no tengo problema** –no quería verme obligado a usar la manipulación.

-**Te voy a generar problemas, ya has hecho mucho por mí con el trabajo que me has conseguido hoy. Realmente estoy en deuda contigo –** Esme sonó bastante apenada y con aquella mirada me daba pena.

-**¿Me lo quieres agradecer? **–Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriéndome – **Bien no digas nada más, vamos que te llevo a tú casa y otro día me debes el almuerzo, total trabajaras para mi aquí.** – Que golpe bajo has dado Carlisle. Eso no se hace.

-**¿Eres el dueño? **– me pregunto y yo asentí levemente

-**Sí, no suelo comer con mis empleados pero contigo hare una excepción además que eres de casi de mi familia** – le sonreí de costado, era familiar medio cercano – **así que vamos nada de peros que te llevo a tu casa y cuando tu otro jefe te deje vamos a tener un almuerzo tú y yo, aun te debo uno de aquella vez por no quedarme contigo.**

Ella quiso ponerme un tipo de resistencia diciéndome que no debía, que me estaba molestado demasiado con ella. Que no debía hacer las cosas porque era de mi familia y no sé cuantas cosas más pero realmente no era que hiciera todo aquello porque Esme fuera prácticamente de mi familia sino que era que me caía bien y bueno tal vez era por Carmen. Lo admitía pero comportándome bien con ella me hacía sentir mucho mejor conmigo mismo. Después de todo aun me sentía un poco más por el abandono en la oficina aquella vez.

Llegamos a una casa bastante humilde de un color amarillo medio pálido por fuera y una cuantas flores que adornaban la entrada con unas pequeñas rejas blancas en las ventanas, estaba muy bonita decorada.

-**Gracias por traerme.**

-**No hay porque Esme….**-mire a la construcción – **linda casa**

-**Es una pensión vivimos un par de artistas y gente muy buena** – me sonrió

-**Oh que bien, se ve…bastante…esta linda** decorada – abrí las trabas de la puerta, además de mal jefe era pésimo para hacer observaciones de decorado y construcciones –**déjame que te ayude con tus cosas **

-**Carlisle simplemente es una mochila y nada más**

-S**í pero igual, soy un caballero **– le sonreí y tome la mochila antes que ella la tomara y salí del coche sin darle demasiado tiempo a escuchar ningún tipo de reclamo. Aunque bueno había escuchado de refilón algunos que no me importaban.

A la fuerza logre que Esme me dejara pasar a su casa, no sé qué tipo de ideas tenía en cuanto a que yo iba a pensar mal. Bien era una casa que era un cuarto de mi mansión ¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué si vivían todos artistas y gente que estaba en su misma clase social? Bueno si, para mí no es normal pero era una casa humilde de gente buena, porque si Carmen salió de allí. Gente buena vivía allí. ¿Básico mi pensamiento?

-**Bueno ya esta, entraste con la mochila, ya me trajiste y ves que estoy a salvo…-** me quito la mochila de las manos prácticamente.

-**Ya me estas echando, bien lo entendí **– abrí las manos con una sonrisa, estaba divertido por aquello. No entendía su reacción.

-**Como que lo está echando, no pero que maleducada se ha vuelto mi amiga pase usted señor…**

-**Carlisle, soy Carlisle así a simple – **estire mi mano hacía la mujer que había salido a mi rescate de ser echado por mi ¿Con cuñada?

-**ó usted es el….**-asentí con la cabeza. De acuerdo ser importante ahorraba el presentarse pero me incomodaba mucho eso más con gente cercana a la familia. Era muy incomodo eso.

-**Aquí soy Carlisle, ella es la hermana de mi cuñada no vengamos con eso de los títulos y esas cosas que no van** – la mire, una mujer bonita de tez morena y una linda figura, mejor no era desviarse o terminaría como mi socio – **Gracias ¿Señora…?**

-**Zafrina, señor Cullen soy Zafrina amiga de Esme de toda la vida** – me dijo presentándose

-**Encantado Zafrina**.

-**¿Quiere un café? O No ya sé, usted puede quedarse a almorzar si desea, me imagino que tiene hambre ¿no? **

**- Por supuesto estaré muy encantando de quedarme almorzar con ustedes.**

Algo le incomodaba a Esme de mi presencia pero tenía así como momentos en los que le incomodaba demasiado haciéndolo notorio y por otros momentos yo le era una mezcla de indiferencia y no tanto pero de todas maneras no me hacía demasiado caso que digamos. De todas formas su trato hacia mí era muy dulce y cariñoso. Me hacía sentir muy bien aquí.

Zafrina por su parte durante el almuerzo me conto varias cosas que no sabía de mi cuñada quien estaba haciendo una gira por América acompañada de mi sobrina, a quienes realmente hacia demasiados años que no las veíamos. Tras la muerte de mi hermano parecía como si una parte de la familia se hubiera roto en dos. Nosotros y ellas.

Dos chicos nos acompañaron en el almuerzo. El primero se llama Felix y el otro se llamaba Emmett. Me contaron que trabajan en la policía, y la verdad que les creí, no era que fuera de desconfiar pero con semejante porte esos chicos parecían o jugadores de rugby ó guardias de algún club nocturno.

A las dos y media me tuve que despedir ya que tenía que volver a la publicidad porque si no, no terminaba con el trabajo y esa noche teníamos una fiesta a beneficio si no llegaba aparecer Suplicia se iba a poner muy furiosa. A todo esto me preguntaba que estaba haciendo mi esposa porque ni siquiera me había llamado desde la mañana. Yo era muy pegado al teléfono y estar detrás de ella con mensajes pero había momentos en los que mi esposa no se acordaba de mi existencia.

Llegue a la agencia y cerramos el contrato para hacer la novela "un simple giro del destino". Íbamos a tener que trabajar duro porque habían pagado a los mejores actores y nosotros teníamos que hacer que todos estuvieran felices y relajados a la hora de actuar y tener cuidado con eso del HD. Estaban todos algo paranoicos con eso de la nueva definición digital. Todo se ve en carama hasta lo que no quieres.

Llegue a casa y ya desde afuera escuche gritos, Suplicia estaba gritándole a Alec que se apurara porque no podía estar tan light con un evento como ese y yo ni siquiera me había cambiado. Ni había aparecido en casa desde hacía horas. Así que decidí entrar por la puerta de servicio.

Me bañe, me cambie y baje a la sala en donde estábamos todos ya listos a excepción de Alice quien se anuncio como enferma y Alec como buen hermano que era se quedo a cuidarla. Rosalie fue tema aparte ya se había ido con su novio Royce, ese chico no me agradaba pero a mi hija la hacía feliz y Edward estaba en casa de Maggie esperando por su novia.

Fue una noche bastante, bastante pesada ya que había que posar para fotos y la subasta. No me molestaba donar ni ese tipo de cosas sino que me había levantado a las cinco de la mañana a las dos de la mañana yo iba a caer muerto en cualquier momento.

-**Suplicia me voy a casa** – le susurre en el oído para que nos fuéramos

-**Amor falta la subasta de una pieza que quiero para el living**

Rodé los ojos y suspire. Me iba a desplomar en menos de media hora.

-**¿Cuánto más falta? **– le pregunte notoriamente cansado.

-**Cuatro o cinco piezas más** – me contesto en tono seco. Sin duda ella estaba molesta por mi notoria ausencia.

Por más que quería mi cuerpo no daba para más, necesitaba irme a dormir en estos momentos , le gustara o no.

-**Bueno quédate hasta que termine la subasta, le diré Dimitri que vengan por ti** – le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Suplicia notoriamente me lo devolvió porque estábamos en público pero estaba molesta. Ya vendría el reto en algún momento pero como fuera le pedí a mi chofer que me llevara a casa.

Al llegar a mi hogar, todo estaba oscuro, subí las escaleras tranquilo, entre en la habitación, me cambia colocándome el pijama negro de seda y me estaba quedando dormido cuando sentí la puerta.

-**¿Si? **– pregunte con mi voz ronca producto del sueño.

-**Soy Alice papá** – escuche de detrás de la puerta.

-**Pasa **– quería hablar más pero tenía sueño

**-¿Puedo dormir aquí?**

Le sonreí a mi pequeña hija, ya que Alice era la más pequeña de toda la familia. Bah pequeña tenía 17 años uno más que Alec pero para mí era mi pequeña niña.

-**Si claro que si princesa puedes dormir aquí**

Ella paso y se quedo dormida junto a mí. Cuando llegara mi esposa no sé donde dormiría, solo esperaba que no gritara y si lo hacía no iba a escuchar.


	3. Agua

Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos y la historia está basado en una novela por si les suena conocida de algún lado.

N|A: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les guste el FF.. Espero que disfruten del capitulo y si les gusto que me dejen un cometario como hicieron antes. Como dije los primeros 10 capítulos están escritos. Cuando llegue a los primeros 4 comentarios seguiré con el siguiente capítulos. Ya saben ;)

**3.**

**Agua**

Entre al comedor en donde estaba la mayoría de mis hijos tomando el desayuno, me llamo la atención que Suplicia no estuviera sentada en la mesa. Anoche no la había sentido llegar aunque a decir verdad tampoco había podido sentir la puerta de mi habitación cuando mi hija Alice la había abandonado.

-**Buenos días** – salude tomando mi lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

-**Buenos días papá** – me devolvieron ellos el saludo al unísono.

**-¿Han visto a su madre?** –pregunte un tanto curioso mientras tomaba una de las tostadas que había en la mesa para untarle mantequilla.

-**No papá ¿Por qué?** – mi hija Rosalie me miro para indagarme con la mirada pero yo baje la vista.

-**Por nada…**- moví levemente la cabeza de lado a lado para no darle demasiada importancia al asunto en presencia de ellos. Luego mire a Dydime quien me servía el jugo - **¿La señora salió temprano?** – intentaba ser lo más discreto posible.

-**No lo sé señor no ha tomado su desayuno la señora** – me contesto ella y yo afirme con la cabeza mientras tomaba la taza de café. Sería mejor que despejara mi cabeza y dejará de escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

Mientras tomaba el desayuno centrando mi cabeza en cualquier cosa menos en Suplicia escuchaba como Alec y Rosalie discutían como todos los santos días, era una discusión sin fin en la cual no iba a meterme porque de todas maneras no me iban a tomar en cuenta, nunca lo hacían la verdad, si yo era el padre pero cuando estos dos comenzaban a pelearse por cosas estúpidas, como las salidas nocturnas ó recitales , yo prefería no meterme después de todos yo ya estaba pasado de moda como para comentar según ellos.

-**Que buena noticia** – dije leyendo el titular del apartado de espectáculos que anuncia la llegada de Carmen con su hija de nuevo a Italia. Por lo menos el diario si me daba buenas noticias – **Su tía y su prima vuelven a la casa **– comente en voz bien alta para que mis hijos y los del servicio me escucharan

- **¿Vivirán aquí?** – preguntó Rosalie bastante alterada. Lo podía notar en el tono de su voz aunque no la estuviera mirando.

-**Claro que si hija, esta casa la compraron mis padres con la idea de que fuera habitada tanto por Eleazar y como por mí con nuestras respectivas familias, así que seguiré con la idea de tus abuelos. Además le hará muy bien a esta familia que todos vivíamos en la misma casa hace tanto que no nos vemos que esto ayudara a las relaciones , tu prima tiene casi tu edad ** – dije sin quitar la vista de la noticia del periódico – **Esta casa es muy grande así que por mucho que vivamos todos aquí nunca nos veremos tanto las caras como para aburrirnos uno con los otros, cada uno tiene su habitación nadie le está robando el lugar a nadie así que por favor les pido que dejen de pensar tonteras ¿Si Rosalie?** – baje el diario para verle la cara a mi hija la cual mascullo un si casi inaudible. Esto sería un dolor de cabeza lo sabia pero no iba alejarme de lo que mis padres deseaban. Una familia unida.

-**Cuando mamá se entere** – murmuro Alec dando un chiflido al final lo cual hizo que también lo mirara. No tanto por él sino que le daba la razón.

Iba a ser un gran problema que viviera Carmen y mi esposa, no sabía muy bien porque pero a Suplicia no le caía bien Carmen, no lo podía entender, mi esposa es de carácter muy duro a veces y desconfiada también pero mi cuñada es una persona excelente nunca nada en contra de ella, Carmen tiene un bondad y un encanto especial que si no fuera por Suplicia juraría que todo el mundo cae rendido a sus pies con aquella dulzura innata que tiene. Hay gente que tienen un buen corazón a pesar de todo y esa sin duda era mi cuñada.

-**Le daré la noticia al tío** – me levante de la mesa y mire el rolex, si estaba un poco obsesivo con la hora pero eso era culpa de mi esposa ausente – **Ustedes ya vamos ya están partiendo cada uno a sus obligaciones que están llegando tarde y yo no les he enseñado a ser impuntuales** – dije tomando el diario y mi vaso de jugo para terminar de comer en la habitación de mi tío.

¿Qué se podía decir de él? La verdad es que de mi tío Marcus no podía decir mucho más que luego de la muerte de mi hermano se comportaba como un ermitaño ni siquiera salía de su habitación por largas temporadas a menos que sea por cosas serias o uno que otro evento de militar en donde lo llamaban por el grado de general que tenía sino estaba empeñado en quedarse ahí atrincherado y decirme cuanta cosas que se le pasaba por la cabeza contra Suplicia. Yo quería mucho a mi tío pero sus acusaciones contra mi esposa me sacaban de quicio realmente.

Llegué a la habitación de él y toqué la puerta con los nudillos mientras esperaba hacer atendido tomaba un poco de mi juego. Nadie pero nadie sin importar quién podía entrar en la habitación de mi tío sin su autorización y si te atrevías entrar cuando él no tenía ganas de hablar, te las veías bien negra. Era capaz de sacarte a punta de escopeta.

- **Buenos días tío soy yo, Carlisle ¿Puedo pasar?** – pregunte alzando la voz al ver que luego de unos minutos no era bien recibido.

**-¿Qué quieres hijo?** – me pregunto en tono de mando y bastante fuerte. Aquella voz tan militar daba miedo. El cuerpo de uno instintivamente se colocaba en posición firme y eso que yo no había ido a la escuela militar.

-**Quiero hablar con usted tío, por favor déjeme pasar que tengo una buena noticia para darle**.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el cual pude escuchar unos pequeños pasos. Bien, había logrado que se levantara de su asiento. Algo era algo.

**-¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme que te divorciaras de aquella mujer que tienes por esposa, Carlisle? **– pregunto y yo puse los ojos en blanco, sabía que él no podría verme pero por Dios el hombre pero no le iba hacer caso estaba con buen humor a pesar de todo y luego de tantos años ya estaba más allá de cualquier tipo de comentario de mi Tío Marcus ó eso era lo que creía yo.

-**No Tío, ya le dije que estoy felizmente casado y enamorado de mi esposa, no pienso divorciarme usted por favor ya quítese aquel pensamiento** -le respondí bastante firme pero intentando que no se notara lo impaciente que me estaba colocando con todo este show.

**-¿Entonces qué quieres? **– nuevamente su voz volvía a sonar bien firme y sus pasos dejaron de escucharse.

-**Quiero que si usted es tan amable primero me abra la puerta así yo gustosamente le puedo contar algo que… Tío estoy hablando con una puerta por el amor a los cielos no haga que me coloque de mal humor que de verdad tengo una buena noticia ** – le pedí y aproveche de tomarme lo que me quedaba de jugo, al final me había terminado mi desayuno parado.

Sentí como unos pasos comenzaban acercarse a la puerta de la habitación y luego como se destrababan los pestillos de la seguridad, si mi tío vivía con aquella loca idea que Suplicia lo quería matar así que la habitación de él había pasado a ser un búnker privado. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la gran figura de mi tío, pelo entre cano y unos penetrantemente azules. Tenía el porte a simple vista de tener un temple firme. .

-**Ahora dime que es lo que te atraído aquí. –** él volvió a ocupar su lugar preferido, el sillón color verde que daba a la ventana en donde podía ver la entrada principal de la casa.

-**Mire** – me acerque con tranquilada hasta mi tío Marcus y le tendí el diario para que él mismo viera la noticia.

Simplemente lo inspeccione mientras dejaba el vaso vacio sobre uno de los muebles y me cruce de brazos esperando algún tipo de reacción proveniente de él.

-**¿y bien? **–pregunte un tanto impaciente. Realmente esperaba que el hombre al ver el titular no más se hubieses echado a gritar.

-**Esta es una excelente noticia, tú esposa por fin podrá aprender cómo ser una dama** –Marcus golpeo con mano el diario acompañado de una sonrisa ancha que cubría su rostro. Hacía demasiados años que no lo veía así de contento para decir la verdad.

-**Tío por favor no hace falta ese tipo de comentarios cuando yo estoy aquí presente. Si usted vuelve a decir algo en contra de Suplicia yo no vuelvo a pisar su habitación ** – lo amenace y el hombre se relajo.

-**Bueno está bien, está bien si tu eres el único ciego de la familia hasta un topo tiene mejor visión que tu hijo Carlisle pero bueno si quieres seguir tapando el sol con un dedo por tu propia felicidad o porque tu esposa te ha llenado la cabeza es tu problema** -él me miro fijo tan solo por unos minutos antes de volver su rostro hacia la ventana.

- **¿Por qué me lo dice?** – le pregunte bastante intrigado metiendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-**¿Cómo que por qué? Dime donde esta tú esposa en este preciso momento Carlisle** – me pidió con su habitual tono de mando pero a su vez podía ver que en sus ojos se veían cierto grado de tristeza. Como ocultándome algo

-**En la agencia** – respondí secamente.

-**Carlisle di la verdad muchacho, mentir para proteger a tu esposa no es bueno porque él único que sale perdiendo eres tu ** – me miro de tal manera que por mucho que quisiera defender a Suplicia ante esa mirada no podía hacer mucho, mi tío me conocía de toda la vida y mentirle a alguien que te ha criado en parte es muy difícil.

-**No lo sé** – suspire al final de la frase y lo mire mordiéndome el labio inferior – **no lo sé** – repetí pero esta vez con un poco de rabia.

-**Anoche tú esposa no ha llegado a casa ¿No te parece raro que tu propia esposa haya pasado la toda la noche fuera?** – lo mire y se me hizo un pequeño nudo en el estomago por la impotencia de no saber cómo reaccionar, ni saber que contestarle. Cualquier cosa que yo pudiese hacer bajo la furia me podía traer consecuencias.

-**Pero tío ella pudo haber llegado después que tú estabas durmiendo y antes de que te despertaras.-** conteste para defenderla, yo no podía creer que mi propia esposa me fuera a montar los cuernos a esta altura del partido.

- **Claro que pudo haber hecho eso Carlisle pero no lo hizo muchacho, soy viejo pero no tonto y ciego tampoco estoy** – hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para indicarme que mirara por la ventana. Me acerque a su lado con cuidado para ver que llegaba el Mercedes negro con Dimitri de chofer, mi mujer se bajo del auto trayendo la misma ropa que había usado en el evento de la noche anterior **- ¿Qué tu esposa paso la noche aquí, no? – **mi tío me miro dejando escapar una risa de aquellas fanfarronas que demostraban que había ganado.

Apreté la mandíbula muy molesto por la situación que me tocaba vivir, estaba molesto porque no podía creer que esto me fuera a pasar a mí con lo buen esposo que yo era y más encima me tenía que tocar delante de mi tío que era el enemigo número uno de mi esposa. Si cuando uno no tenía suerte no la tenía.

-**Carlisle ¿Dónde vas? –** mi tío Marcus me toco el brazo al ver que yo comenzaba alejarme de él y lo mire bastante molesto, vale que la culpa no era de él pero ya esto me superaba.

-**A pedirle una explicación a mi esposa **– le conteste furioso.

Sali del cuarto de mi tío echo una furia echándome a correr escaleras abajo , tenía que tener si o si una buena respuesta de Suplicia si es que ella no quería terminar el día de hoy con las maletas en la puerta de la mansión.

En el pequeño recibidor que quedaba a los pies de las escaleras aun estaban se encontraban dos de mis hijos, Alec y Alice.

-**¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí aun? **– les pregunté en tono de mando – **No, me importa, lo que sea que tengan que hablar lo hablan en la facultad ya salen de aquí.** – ordene con el mismo tono de voz.

Ambos me miraron un tanto extrañados pero no tenía tiempo como para perderlo justamente con ellos en estos momentos, asuntos más importantes debía atender. Sali al jardín delantero y baje las escalareis prácticamente saltándome los escalones de dos en dos para poder llegar más rápido al encuentro con mi esposa.

-**Bonita fiesta la de noche ¿No? –** la mire de arriba abajo deteniéndome en su vestido, no porque le quedara bien si porque ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de cambiárselo por uno nuevo, si me iba a engañar por lo menos que lo disimulara un poquito.

-**Hay Carlisle no es lo que tú crees amor** – Suplicia comenzó hablar con tono suave mientras se iba acercando a para darme un beso en los labios pero al ver cuáles eran sus intensiones eche mi cuello hacia atrás

-**A no ¿y qué crees que pienso? Porque mira que hasta donde yo sé tú no me lees la **mente – seguí con aquel tono de enfado.

**-¿Por qué tan mezquino conmigo? – **su voz suave hizo aquella pregunta, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba intentando hacer conmigo pero, no iba a caer tan fácilmente ante su aterciopelada voz. Sino todo lo contrario la mire fijamente y me cruce de brazos

-**Sera porque dormí solo anoche, puede ser ¿No?** – Dije en tono de enfado y mire que Dimitri aun estaba allí parado escuchando toda la conversación – **Tú qué haces allí, vete adentro que esto no es una telenovela como para que nos estés mirando -** de mala gana me obedeció el hombre y se fue adentro de la casa.

-**No te desquites con el pobre Dimitri el solo fue a buscarme al evento a noche tal cual tu le pediste pero tuvimos mala suerte amor, sabes que esos eventos fuera de la ciudad, mejor me hubiera ido contigo cuando te retiraste porque espere dos horas por la bendita pieza y cuando por fin la conseguí, la cargamos en el coche y en medio del viaje se nos pincho una rueda ¿puedes creer mi suerte? Yo tuve que esperar otras dos horas más para que la grúa viniera por nosotros** –ella jugó con el botón de mi camisa mientras usaba aquella voz tan manipuladora - **¿Sabes que fue lo peor?**

-**No, no me lo puedo imaginar** **– **le conteste sin muchas ganas

-**Querían traerme en un taxi amor** – dijo indignada mirándome a los ojos – **¡yo en un taxi!**

La mire por varios segundos intentando hacer un orden dentro de mi cabeza, no quería dejarme llevar por ningún tipo de emoción, ni el bueno, ni el malo. Debía ser justo, yo era así justo. Debía serlo con la madre de mis hijos.

-**Me imagino que no permitirás que te subieran a un taxi de esos que se caen a pedazos** – agregue para seguirle el juego y para dejar que de a poco el enojo se me fuera. No era ningún tonto no me creía demasiado aquel cuento pero tenía que atar cabos.

-**Y de marcas de segunda clase, no que horror, yo soy esposa de un Cullen, no me voy a bajar mi nivel.**

Ella me miro y noto que no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, me abrazo con fuerza para acurrucarse en mis brazos.

-**Tienes que creerme porque te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no podría engañarte eres el único hombre en mi vida.**

La mire a los ojos y me convencí mentalmente que simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por las palabras necias de mi tío y que ella me hablaba con la verdad porque debía de creerle, estábamos unidos por nuestros hijos, eso era sagrado y ella no sería capaz de engañarme.

-**Lo sé** – le di un beso tierno en los labios que duro unos segundos luego me separe para colocarme las gafas de sol. Le creía porque debía pero aun no estaba muy convencido, quizás más tarde mi enojo se pasaría - **debo irme al canal, nos veremos allí** – le di otro beso pero esta vez en la mejilla – **te amo**.

-**Yo a ti mi amor** – me tiro un beso

Me monte en mi auto y condujo hasta la agencia que gracias a Dios no me quedaba demasiado lejos sino todo lo contrario en quince minutos ya estaba allí.

-**Pero que cara traes es más juraría que hasta eres capaz de morder ** –me dijo Aro al verme entrar en la oficina.

**-¿Qué cara quieres que tenga si Suplicia no vino a dormir a noche? **– le dije en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara porque bastaba que uno abriera la boca para que empezaran los rumores.

-**¿Cómo es eso?** – me preguntó bastante extrañado.

-**Pues anoche me fui temprano de la beneficencia y ella no se fue conmigo sino que llego recién hoy a la mañana justo cuando yo estaba por venir a la agencia** – lo mire mordiéndome un poco el labio inferior - **¿no es raro?**

-**Maggie me dijo que Suplicia le dijo que había pinchado la rueda del Mercedes , eso fue …hace unas horas , no deberías preocuparte , yo se que teniendo una hermosa esposa como lo es Suplicia uno se preocupa pero vamos hombre ella engañándote a ti, no Carlisle sácate esa idea de la cabeza **–me sonrió ampliamente y me dio un golpe en el hombro – **ven vamos a trabajar que hay junta.**

Los dos entramos en la sala de juntas y empezó el parloteo sobre las ganancias y las perdidas del mes, no era lo más divertido del mundo estar desde las ocho de la mañana hasta como las once pasando papeles y más papeles, cuentas y más cuentas pero era el trabajo. Estuvimos hablando de aquel tema económico, no había nada de qué preocuparse todo estaba más que bien, sufrimos perdidas si pero nada tan grave, lo recuperaríamos el mes siguiente con alguna campaña fuerte o alguna de las novelas que se estaban rodando.

Al salir de la reunión me sonó el teléfono al ver el identificador de llamadas atendí.

-**Si ¿Suplicia que pasa?** –pregunte

-**Tú cuñada está llegando al país.** – me contestó ella bastante molesta. Ni se preocupaba en ocultarme el descontento que había causado la noticia del diario.

-**Si ya lo sé, mande a todos los de la casa que tuvieran absolutamente todo limpia y en orden ¿Cuál es el problema?** –indague a mi esposa sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

No me contesto. Exacto aquello era, le estaba dando una rabieta.

-**No, ya sé que dirás y no, es el hogar tanto mío como lo fue de mi hermano Eleazar y Carmen es mi cuñada se quedara en casa.- **sentía como iba a empezar el reproche, se la estaba aguantando – **no, Suplicia no digas nada porque no cambiare de opinión**– saque mi mano del bolsillo para ver qué hora era – **Te dejo llegare con ellas a la noche , primero voy al aeropuerto a buscarlas, te amo** – corte el teléfono antes de escuchar los gritos de mi mujer.

Otra vez al coche y sufrir el taco de autos que no me dejaban avanzar, y pasaban los minutos y me estaba poniendo histérico que iba a llegar tarde y no quería que llegara Carmen con la chica a la casa sin mí, no , me imaginaba la escena con Suplicia. Eso podía ser un absoluto desastre si ellas se encontraban y yo no estaba allí.

Un hora y media saliendo de la orquesta de bocinazos hasta que por fin pude llegar al aeropuerto, le estaba rezando a todos los santos para que el vuelo se hubiese demorado y ellas aún estuvieran allí.

Deje el auto en la entrada y corrí hacia el sector de llegada del aeropuerto, le eche una mirada al monitor que marcaba las llegadas

-**Demonios **– murmure al ver que la pantalla de arribos decía que el vuelo había llegado a horario. Si yo sabía que mi suerte no era la mejor.

Mire por todas partes a ver si en una de esas reconocía a mi cuñada y a mi sobrina, aunque dudara que la muchacha pudiera reconocerla a simple vista luego de tantos años a estas alturas ella debía ser toda una mujer. Pero al no encontrarlas por ninguna parte tome mi celular y marque a mi casa.

-**Dydime soy Carlisle ¿La señora Carmen llego a la casa?**

-**No señor** – mire mi reloj y a estas alturas sin transito si no estaban en la mansion donde más podían estar.

Suspire y me senté en uno de los bancos mirándome las manos ¿Cómo le iba a decir a mi tío que había perdido a Carmen?

Pasaron veinte minutos en los que calcule que podían haber llegado y volví a llamar a la mansión pero recibí una nueva negativa nuevamente por parte de la servidumbre.

¿Dónde podrían estar?

Lo pensé, lo pensé hasta que se me ocurrió. Me sonreí de costado ¿Cómo era que no se me había ocurrido antes? No me sabía el número de teléfono así que tendría que ir hasta la pensión de Esme, me apostaba que ella la había venido a buscar y no verme por ahí las había llevado a su casa. Era lo más lógico.

Veinte minutos me tomo llegar a la casa de la hermana de mi cuñada, deje el auto en la puerta ya que entraría, me llevaría a mi cuñada y a mi sobrina a vivir con notros, no venía con ánimos de que me fueran a poner algún tipo de resistencia o a decirme que no porque la mansión era de todos y estaba seguro que aquello hubiera sido el deseo de mi hermano.

Toque el timbre y espere paciente a que me atendiera con las manos en los bolsillos. Si no llegaba con ellas mi tío…me echaría de una patada.

-Que no ya te he dicho que la ropa la lavare yo – mire hacia arriba porque me parecía que la voz era la de la hermana de mi cuñada y se escuchaba arriba mío, como del balcón.

-Que no Esme, necesitas ayuda no puedes con todo – le contesto Carmen y di un paso más atrás para poder ver qué era lo que estaba pasando pero al correrme de mi lugar y subir la vista para poder verlas me cayo agua encima y luego recibí un golpe en la cabeza que hizo perdiera totalmente el conocimiento.


	4. Carmen

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**N|A: ¿Cómo están? He tenido unos días muy difíciles algunos por problemas familiar, personales y de más. Pero aquí estoy para dejarles el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre digo espero que les guste y si les gusta que me dejen un comentario. Cuatro comentarios nuevos y yo subiré el siguiente capítulo… no es por nada pero en el próximo capítulo pasara algo ¿Quién odia a Suplicia? Ahora tendrán motivos. Espero sus comentarios para ver si todo esto les gusta **

**Carmen**

De a poco volví en sí, aunque me costaba abrir los ojos ya que mi cabeza se encontraba amenazada por un terrible dolor y todo lo de mí alrededor me daba vueltas ¿Con que me habían pegado?

-Pero mi estrella le dio muy fuerte con ese balde, si no quería hablar con el hombre con el agua bastaba ¿no? –Escuche una voz ronca y varias risa luego de que él terminara de hablar – se nota que se sabe defender sola ¿No Emmett?

Se escucho una risotada como respuesta. Debía suponer que era del aludido.

-Sí, aquí nosotros sobramos Felix, decí hermano que a la señorita Esme no le ha interesado el oficio de poli porque sino seguro que nos quita el puesto.

-De eso no hay ni duda pero hay que ver que luego grita muy fuer cuando ve un bichito pequeño en el baño, tremendo baldazo, si yo digo que lo mato – la misma voz ronca siguió hablando entre risas.

-No me hagas sentir culpable Felix.- dijo una voz aguda y sentí unas manos calientes que comenzaban a tocaban mi frente ó eso creía – mate a tu cuñado – le dijo aquella voz a alguien más.

-No, solo lo has golpeado –se hizo un silencio en el cual solo podía escuchar respiraciones a mi alrededor – lo has golpeado un poco fuerte pero ya se repondrá. Felix ve por algodón y alcohol a ver si podemos bajar el chichón y limpiar la sangre –ordeno una voz de mujer que estaba más que seguro que se trataba de mi cuñada.

-Pero yo no lo vi, te estaba quitando el balde nunca pensé que se fuera a caer a la calle y pegarle a alguien, menos que ese alguien fuera tu cuñado. Yo no quería si yo no quería matarlo – la voz de Esme se había puesto algo chillona a decir verdad pero aun era dulce.

-Si mañana salía en los diarios la afamada actriz Esme Platt mató al multimillonario Carlisle Cullen accidentalmente y todo por un balde. – la voz ronca se escuchaba muy fuerte, la cabeza me seguía dando vuelta

-Nos es gracioso Emmett – lo regaño Esme con voz severa – no le veo el chiste a esto.

Presione los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos de manera lenta y así observar que prácticamente tenía encima de mí a mi cuñada, a la hermana, a Zafrina y al policía Emmett. Parecía que yo era el centro de atracciones. Pero fuera como fuera nadie dijo nada al ver que yo estaba volviendo en si sino que seguían atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos y la verdad era que yo con mucha suerte podía abrir los ojos y escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó mi cuñada en aquel tono que dejaba ver la preocupación y la mire para sonreírle.

-Creo que aun estoy entero, mojado y con un dolor de cabeza pero feliz de verte cuñada – me lleve mi mano a la frente en donde sentía como algún tipo de liquido refalaba por mi frente.

-Hay Carlisle lo siento yo no te vi, ni siquiera tuve la intensión de tirarte el balde simplemente se me fue de las manos porque…-empezó a decirme Esme de una manera tan rápida que me costaba seguirla, solo le veía la intensión y los labios que se movía más la cara de suplica de que la perdonara pero no me pregunten que decía porque no lo sabía, tenia corrida la imagen con el audio. Es más el audio ni siquiera lo podía escuchar en estos momentos.

Me saque la mano de la frente y vi que mi mano estaba con sangre, esto era lo que yo sentía caliente en la cabeza.

-Está bien, estoy seguro que aquí no solamente no van a robar por estos policías sino que cualquiera que reciba un baldazo de tu parte quedara como yo y saldrá corriendo - le sonreí de costado mirándome la mano con sangre – Auch … fue un gran golpe

Un chico grande apareció al otro del policía llamado Emmett. Suponía que por lo que traía en las manos y por lo poco que mi memoria se acordaba en aquellos momentos el hombre grandote de pelo corto y oscuro era Felix.

-No lo van atender aquí en el jardín delantero ¿verdad? Lo digo porque estamos teniendo publico – el chico Emmett hablo y le hizo una seña a al otro policía, ambos mirándome se acercaron a mí para ayudarme a incorporarme. No iba a mentir que de solo mirarlos me sentía un tanto inhibido

-No se preocupen estoy bien – dije a los chicos quienes me querían llevar a dentro de la pensión en brazos, se que entre los dos me perdía pero tampoco era para que me llevaran como un niño pequeño a upa. No claro.

-No, claro que no – Esme me miro y luego miro al par de policías - Felix, Emmett lleven al señor Carlisle adentro de la pensión, él aun necesita ayuda para caminar – ordeno la hermana de mi cuñada.

-Que no me digas señor que soy tu concuñado puedes decirme Carlisle –la mire, no podía ir encontrar de sus ordenes es como si hubiese estado atado de manos en cuanto a sus palabras, no entendía demasiado bien el porqué – o algo así Esme, deja el señor por favor – mire a Carmen mientras que los muchachos me ayudaban a desplazarme – espero que no te hayan recibido de esta manera tan... tan particular.

-No, no fui recibida con golpes – dejo escapar un risa dulce – ni agua tampoco creo que por muy particular que sea esta bienvenida en el aeropuerto no se puede querido cuñado.

Todos se rieron y mire a Esme quien estaba roja aunque no sabía cómo interpretar su color, no se la veía roja por el hecho de estar enojada sino que supongo que estaba avergonzada aunque en sus ojos había un cierto destello de alegría. Creo que realmente me había pegado fuerte en la cabeza.

Entramos a la pensión y el par de grandotes me dejaron sentado en una de las sillas de madera mientras que Carmen me curaba la herida de la frente me dedique a observar la pensión que el otro día había inspeccionado si , pero que no lo había hecho con gran detalle por estar ocupado mentalmente en algo más importante. Esta casa digamos que era linda si pero era muy ¿Cómo podíamos decir? Humilde, si creo que humilde era la palabra correcta sin que sonara tan despectivamente. Estaba todo bien con Esme viviera aquí pero mi cuñada y mi sobrina viviendo aquí, no. Mi tío si se enteraba era capaz de matarme.

-¿Todos ustedes viven aquí? –pregunte bastante curioso pero intentado que ninguno se me echara arriba. Mi intensión no era dañar.

-Si – me contesto secamente el policía Emmett.

-Claro que sí y ahora tendremos a la señora Carmen y a su hija Isabella –dijo el otro policía Felix mostrando sus dientes blancos. Parecía bastante animado.

-Le pueden faltar varias comodidades a este lugar Carlisle pero le sobra amor.-me dijo Carme y me sonrió de manera dulce. Bien me estaba picado el bichito de la culpa de estar aquí para llevármela de un lugar en donde se respiraba amor.

-Si tenemos el corazón muy grande y no sobra tanto amor que podemos regalar aunque bueno eso no nos alcance demasiado para pagar la renta pero se hace lo que se puede señor – me dijo la amiga de Esme, Zafrina dedicándome una sonrisa. Esta gente me la estaba poniendo difícil.

-Si ya veo que este lugar es muy acogedor y ustedes también lo son de eso no tengo duda – les sonrió mientras que mi cuñada terminaba de curarme la herida - ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? – agregué rápidamente para que no comenzaran atacarme. Bien estaba siendo paranoico.

-Bien, muy tranquilo – ella me contesto con voz agradable guardando las cosas en el botiquín.

-Que bueno porque un vuelo largo y con turbulencia, Dios me libre los detesto además la comida se mueve de aquí para allá no es para nada divertido volar así – suspire mientras me tocaba la herida de la cabeza - ¿Y a todo esto donde esta mi sobrina?

-En su habitación –me contesto Esme mirándome seriamente. No sé que había hecho pero la dulce cara de la hermana de mi cuñada ahora me miraba seria.

-¿Qué haces aquí Carlisle? – me pregunto Carmen mirándome primero a mí y luego a su hermana.

-Vengo por ti y por Isabella para que vengan a mi casa a vivir – le sonreí ampliamente como si no estuviera temblando por dentro con tanta atención sobre mi – tú sabes

-¿Te las vas a llevar? A no como que te las vas a llevar – salto Esme de su asiento colocándose enfrente mío bastante amenazadora –Aquí van estar mucho mejor que en tu casa

-Yo creo que no – instintivamente tire la silla hacia atrás mirando a Esme y luego a mi cuñada bastante serio ya no podia estar con la sonrisa en la cara. No iba a permitir que me llevaran puesto por ser amable - Carmen mi tío quiere que estés en la casa y seguramente mi hermano hubiera deseado eso, por favor ven conmigo a la mansión yo se que aquí estas bien pero…

-Carlisle – me miro seria mi cuñada – me encantaría ir a la mansión pero aquí estoy mucho más cómoda, además de que aquella casa me trae recuerdos y sé que Marcus me quiere allí pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Tu tío entenderá a la perfección que yo no quiera volver.

-Mi tío se enojara – deje escapar un suspiro de mis labios. Iba a estar más que furioso.

-Que se enoje, aquí le podemos dar amor cosa que ustedes no – Esme me miro bastante molesta mirando fijamente, tan fijamente que mi vista se había quedado prendad de la suya y la seguían.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte a la hermana de mi cuñada con una ceja levantada mientras que me acercaba a ella.

-Hay señor Carlisle no le haga caso a Esme – sentí como una mano tomaba mi mano pero no mire sino que seguía con la vista puesta en ella, Esme - es que usted sabe con una casota como la que usted tiene mi amiga solo se refiere a que ustedes… eso de la casa acogedora, sabe…eso del amor y grande mucho espacio ¿Me entiende? – intento explicarse Zafrina sin mucho éxito

- Claro.- dije sin haber entendido demasiado bien que me quiso explicar pero como fuera había sacado ya la vista de la mujer de cabellos color caramelo para ver a su amiga.

-Eso no fue lo que quise Zafrina y estoy segura que el señor aquí presente entendió pero por si las dudas se lo explico quise decir que ustedes los ricos son tan… ¿Cómo se dice?

Me quede callado agudizando mi vista.

-Nariz parada –dijo Felix y yo instintivamente me gire para poder ver al chico – siempre se creen que están por arriba de todo. Te inspeccionan de arriba abajo como que hay la plata los hiciera ser seres superiores.

Me quede mirando al policía y a la hermana de mi cuñada sin entender que… Bueno bien podía ser que alguna que otra vez nos saliera la beta de ser gente social de clase alta y muy respingona pero bueno ¿De que iba esto? No era mi culpa había sido criado un poco así ¿Y qué? ¿Cuál era el problema? Yo no era una mala persona por creerme a veces el centro del universo o tener ropa de la mejor marca del mercado.

-Señor Cullen lamento las palabras de mi comadre – dijo Zafrina quien miro mal a Esme y a Felix. Por mucho que hubieran disculpas por parte de terceros el daño estaba hecho. Por lo menos mi orgullo estaba dañado.

-Carmen sabe que no somos así, yo no soy así es verdad tal vez que tenemos una clase social y tenemos que manejarnos así pero no por ello somos malos o nos falte amor, a demás que en mi casa esta tú familia también, esta mi esposa, están mis hijos . Carmen, sabes que yo estoy aquí por una buena razón – ya no miraba a nadie más que a mi cuñada.

-Carlisle prefiero quedarme aquí – sentencio ella.

-No quiero ofender a nadie pero son demasiados para esta pensión y en mi casa estarás mejor más cómoda y mejor atendida.- insistí

Alguien me iba a reprochar luego de todas esas palabras, no era por nada pero una pensión en los que convivían policías, gente que no sabía que hacía y artistas, no era prejuicioso, tal vez un poco si pero no era lugar para Carmen y su hija, sabía que ella era cantante pero era la esposa de mi hermano y se merecía lo mejor, tenía que dárselo en memoria de mi hermano.

-¿Y bien, solo un par de días si no te gusta vuelves aquí? Por favor piensa en el tío Marcus

Se hizo un silencio en el cual todos estábamos impacientes por las palabras de mi cuñada cuando sentí un mamá y me gire un poco sobre mis talones para ver a una muchacha de tal vez unos diecisiete años bastante menudita y de cabellos castaños, vestida con uniforme de alguna institución religiosa y supuse que por como había llamado a mi cuñada era mi sobrina. No recordaba que fuera así, bueno la última vez que la había visto ella tenía unos…tres ó cuatro años.

-Isabella – camine hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha y abrace de manera afectuosa – pero mírate en la hermosa niña que te has convertido, mejor dicho en una hermosa señorita – le sonreí

-Tío – me dijo ella devolviéndome el abrazo con las mejillas rojas – un gusto verlo.

-Me apuesto que quieres ver a tus primos ¿no?

Ella titubeó un poco mirando a su madre buscando en ella una respuesta.

-¿y bien Carmen? ¿Qué me dices del trato? Si te gusta te quedas sino vuelven aquí. – apreté ligeramente a Isabella contra mí con una gran sonrisa. Sin duda lo mío era una gran propuesta.

-¿Qué trato? – pregunto mi sobrina mirándome y yo simplemente le sonreí.

-Quiero que tú y tu madre vengan a vivir a la mansión de nuevo ya que van allá van a estar mucho más cómodos que viviendo aquí que pueden ser un estorbo.

No se para que dije la palabra "estorbo" porque Esme se paro y se acerco a mí con el dedo levantado. Me separe de Isabella para echarme hacia atrás.

-Retráctate porque no son un estorbo.

-Claro que no señor.- dijo Emmett avanzo el grandote hacia. Oh carajo ¿Por qué se me va la lengua a veces? - estamos felices con que ellas vivan aquí.

-Lamento mis palabras Esme o cualquier otro que se vea tocado , me he expresado mal, simplemente quise decir que con…- suspire – ok no digo nada Carmen haz lo que quieras, yo simplemente venia aquí para llevarlas a la mansión porque quiero que volvamos a ser la familia que éramos hasta la muerte de mi hermano – me tome mis minutos para seguir y saque las llaves del auto - Aunque sea déjame que te lleve a la casa para que puedas ver al tío por favor si llego a la casa sin ti mi tío dirá – sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado - mejor no quiero saber que dirá ¿me acompañas?

-Bien, vamos Carlisle ganas vamos a ver al tío Marcus – luego miro a su hermana – vuelvo para la hora de la cena ten todo preparado.

-Yo te acompaño si no es molestia – Esme me miro a mi y yo le sonreí de costado.

Ambas mujeres me miraron y yo les dedique la sonrisa más amable que podía.

-Claro que no es molestia y si Isabella quiere venir con nosotros para que Marcus la vea, me complacería mucho. Esta tan hermosa sobrina que dejaras a todos tan encantados en la casa.

-Claro Tío.- la chica de cabellos castaños me sonrió y sabía que si, había ganado. Mi tío se iba a encargar de que Carmen se quedara con nosotros.

Pase mi brazo pos los hombros de mi sobrina y luego mire a la gente de la pensión. Bien me había ganado unos cuantos enemigos en esta casa pero bueno la sangre Cullen no podía estar metida en una pensión. Ellas iban a volver a su casa.

-Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes y gracias por su hospitalidad – les sonreí – se las devolveré no se preocupen no les pasara nada cualquier cosa Esme las defenderá con un balde.

Salude a Zafrina y luego a los muchacho quienes no ocultaban su discuto por mi y por lo que estaba haciendo, anda saber que pensaban ellos de mi familia porque ya sabía que con esto de las clases sociales más mi poco cuidado en el manejo de la expresión a veces me enredaba solo y ahora tenía dos polis que me querían fuera de su hogar.

Salimos de la pensión, abrí la puerta del acompañante y la de atrás, Carmen se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y mi sobrina con Esme se sentaron en los asientos de atrás.

-Qué bonito auto – observo mi sobrina tocando el asiento de cuero.

-Si, a tu tía Suplicia le gustó este auto y lo compre aunque ella tiene su carro pero bueno a veces pienso que soy demasiado complaciente con mi mujer. Si ella quiere algo simplemente se lo doy porque luego pienso que uno tiene que darse estos gustos si se puede – encendí el auto.

En quince minutos estábamos en la casa, no estaba de más decir que prácticamente nadie había hablado durante el viaje. Por parte de Esme me miraba por el espejo y me miraba de mala manera. Parecía que a la pensión no iba a poder poner de nuevo un pie. Estacione el auto en el jardín delantero y me baje para abrirles la puerta a las damas.

Apenas abrí la puerta de la casa estaba mi esposa Suplicia junto a Dimitri y Rosalie. Su primera reacción fue hacerse la sorprendida. Aunque sin duda conociéndola lo estaba.

-Amor – me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Te acuerdas de Carmen e Isabella?

Entre mi cuñada y mi esposa se miraron de tal manera que estaba seguro que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa por ambos lados. ¿Por qué no todos se podían llevar bien? Pero se tragaron cuanta palabra se podrían haber dicho en aquel momento porque mi esposa estaba…. Carmen era una dama era menos pasional que Suplicia. Pero de mi esposa se podía esperar cualquier cosa si se enojaba.

-Ella es Esme – estire mi mano hacia donde estaba la mujer de pelo color caramelo.

-La hermana – dijo mi esposa y yo afirme con la cabeza. Vaya no me esperaba que se acordara de ella luego de tanto tiempo – Si tengo así un pequeño recuerdo.- luego murmuro algo con respecto a la altura de Esme lo cual hizo que la mirara porque sabía que lo había comentado para que solamente yo pudiera oír eso. Si había sido un comentario malicioso.

-Rosalie, hija saluda a las visitas – le dije a mi hija con una sonrisa para que fuera atenta.

Mi rubia heredera las miro, inspeccionó con sus ojos primero a su prima me miro y de mala gana fue a saludar a su tía, a Esme y por último a prima. Esto iba a dar problemas

-¿Visitas? ¿Es que no se quedaran? – los ojos de mi esposa brillaron de felicidad.

-No, Carmen e Isabella decidieron que estaban más a gusto en la casa de Esme- les informe a todos ya que estaban bastante preocupados en eso si se quedaban ó no aquí. Teniendo tanta casa para compartir.

-Seguro que se sienten mejor con gente de su clase – apreté la mano de Suplicia al escucharla

Puse los ojos en blanco, cuando a mi amada alguien le caía mal le decía de todo menos bonito o bonita. Di un gran suspiro y vi que Esme le iba a contestar y comencé a transpirar. ¡Oh no! dos o más mujeres discutiendo no, no tenía ganas de escuchar pelea y menos de tantas mujeres juntas, gritos y más gritos. La cabeza amenazaba con querer volver a darme vueltas.

-Carmen acompáñame y pueden venir también Isabella y por supuesto Esme veremos al tío Marcus – dije subiendo las escaleras.

Las mujeres me siguieron y mi hija con mi esposa se sentaron en los sofás haciendo guardia y seguramente empezarían hablar sacándole el cuero a las recién llegadas. Me preguntaba si era normal aquello de sacarle el cuero a toda la gente.

Toque la puerta de la habitación de Marcus esperando que no fuera tan rudo.

-Aguarden – dije en voz baja mirándolas mientras que levantaba mi mano para que mantuvieran distancia. Como era mi tío uno podía esperar cualquier cosa – Tío soy Carlisle vengo con una sorpresa y no, no es lo que piensas – dije antes que digiera algo contra Suplicia. Yo creo que él sería muy feliz si me llegara a divorciar cosa que no iba a pasar.

La puerta se abrió y para mi sorpresa mi tío apareció detrás de la madera con una sonrisa en el rostro. Que milagro.

-La gran dama de esta casa ha vuelto – mi tío hablo abriendo sus brazos de par en par. Hacia demasiados años que no veía aquel gesto en él. Por lo menos lo cariñoso hacia demasiado tiempo que no se lo veía.

El abrazo que le dio a Carmen fue el que le daría un padre a una hija tan lleno de amor que hizo que yo los mirara con cariño. Aquello me había transmitido una paz enorme en mi ser, luego de haber abrazado a su "hija" camino para darle un abrazo a Isabella para terminar por darle un beso en la mejilla a Esme. Mi tío tenía ciertas ideas contra los artistas.

-Espero que Suplicia las haya dejado acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones – dijo él luego de que entráramos en la habitación

-No Tío, ellas no se quedaran aquí –lance y di un paso para atrás acercándome a la puerta por si tenía que huir.

-¿Cómo que no se quedaran aquí? – miro a Carmen y yo que estaba tan oculto entre las damas igual me vi atrapado por su mirada.

-Señor Marcus aprecio mucho que usted quiera que nos quedemos aquí pero me siento mas cómoda en la casa de mi hermana y sé que Isabella también. Carlisle nos ha dicho sus deseos pero yo quiero estar tiempo con mis seres amados.

-Pero en una casa de una artista, hija ese no es un lugar para un Cullen, además esta es tú casa. Eso hubiera querido tu difunto esposo Eleazar, que ocuparas tu lugar como la esposa del hijo mayor de los Cullen.

Me cruce de brazos y no dije nada ya que no tenía que decir nada.

-Lo sé pero… - Carmen hablo tímidamente.

-En mi casa si usted me lo permite Señor Marcus van a estar mejor que aquí además de que la señora Suplicia no las quiere las quiere aquí y menos quiere de buena manera a mi hermana para que decir de Isabella. Es mejor que estén en mi casa donde si hay amor – me miro a mi y suspire apoyándome en uno de los muebles. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer contra mí?

-Entonces les pido si no es mucho pedir que se queden a cenar con nosotros – dijo mi tío en tono amable tanto que las mujeres se miraron.

-Claro que si será un placer tío – contesto Carmen.

-Carlisle ve a la cocina a decir que armen la mesa grande que comeremos en el comedor toda la familia – dijo mi tío remarcando las últimas palabras.

Vaya Carmen lograba en un día lo que a mí me costaba un año. Sacar a mi tío aquí. Bueno eso si lograba hacer salir a mi tío de aquí.

-Si – me gire sobre mis talones y deje a las mujeres con mi tío.

Al bajar por las escaleras bastante apurado vi que mi hija Rosalie se estaba por ir.

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunte arrugando mi entrecejo.

-Voy a salir con Royce –me contesto tomando el picaporte de la puerta principal.

-No te irás a ningún lado, ve a buscar a tú madre y dile que cenaremos todos aquí. – le ordene bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

-¿Todos? ¿Yo tengo que cenar con ella? Papá muy mi prima será pero has visto como viste, no ella no es mi prima tiene un pésimo gusto de la moda y ni siquiera es tan bonita como yo.

-Rosalie no digas eso de tú prima y ve a decirle a tú madre ya –levante la mano para que no me digiera nada más y subió las escaleras corriendo para ir con Suplicia. Me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior sería una cena muy larga por lo visto.

Camine hasta la cocina en donde se encontraba Didima y le sonreí ampliamente.

-Preparen una gran cena que la señora Carmen, Isabella, Esme y mi tío Marcus cenaran hoy con la familia en el comedor. – le guiñe un ojo y ella movió la cabeza. Fuera como fuera mi tio salía de su bunker eso era demasiado bueno.

El resto de la servidumbre me quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que Didime comenzó a dar órdenes. Yo por mi parte me fui al despacho


End file.
